The Wedding
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: The title says it all. This is Eugene and Rapunzel's wedding!


**I couldn't resist. I wanted to write a one shot about Eugene and Rapunzel's wedding. I know, it's probably been done before, but like I said, I couldn't resist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this Pascal! I can't believe that today is finally the day!"<p>

That gleeful voice you hear is none other than the Princess Rapunzel. Just three months ago, the former thief, Eugene has proclaimed his undying love for Rapunzel and had requested for her hand in marriage.

Surprisingly her parents were thrill by the idea. It would show the people of Corona that the King and Queen could forgive thieves, as long as they proved them selves and showed that they were sorry. Returning their long lost daughter and the crown had already earned him a special place in their hearts.

They were even more delighted when they knew how much this thief and their daughter loved each other and would do most anything for each other. No Princes or Dukes would be able to make Rapunzel any happier then she is with Eugene.

It is now one year to the day that Eugene and Rapunzel met for the first time. They both agreed that was the day that had changed their lives forever and they would never forget it. So to make it even more unforgettable, they've planned the wedding to take place exactly one year later on the same day.

This was going to be the wedding of the century. People from all over the land have been invited and all have planned to show up. Carriages and horses baring single riders were still arriving. The kingdom of Corona has never looked this full.

Now, back to the happy little princess and her green little friend.

"Oh Pascal… to think that… this time last year, I was just leaving that tower with a thief. And now I get to walk through those gardens down below… with my soon to be husband."

Pascal smiled and nodded his head. Although he cannot speak, Rapunzel knew exactly what he was thinking.

Rapunzel glanced out the window and sighed, "Look at all of those people down there. I don't know any of them… do you think they'll like me?"

Pascal rolled his eyes then nodded. He then motioned over to a dress lying on her bed.

She smiled weakly, "Yes… I guess it is time to put it on…"

Rapunzel grabbed the garments and went behind a curtain. Even though she was well hidden, Pascal couldn't help but turn red and closed his eyes.

He didn't open them until he heard her say, "Okay, Pascal open your eyes."

He turned back into his normal green and opened up his eyes. Pascal's eyes widened when he saw Rapunzel. She looked so… different.

She wore a white wedding gown that sailed down her body and over her curves. The skirt had a lite lining of sparkly lace that flowed down behind her and glided slightly on the ground. The bodice fit tightly and had cream-colored beads on the front that formed an outline of the sun. The shoes she wore had a slight heel and were lined with beads as well. She also wore her crown on her head, her shoulder length brown hair flowed gracefully as she twirled around. At this moment, Rapunzel truly looked like a Princess.

A quiet knock on the door turned Rapunzel's head, "Come in?"

The door opened and in stepped her mother. Her cheeks were already damp with tears, but she wore a big smile to hide it.

"Hello Rapunzel… oh my dear, you look beautiful."

Rapunzel blushed, "Thank you mother…"

"I never thought… I mean, I didn't know if… this day would ever come for you. With you being taken away from us I just… didn't know…"

When Rapunzel saw new tears fall from her mothers eyes, she put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Mother, please… don't talk like that. I'm not going anywhere. After the honeymoon, I'm coming back here and we'll all be together once more."

"I know, dear it's just… I can't believe that my baby's getting married."

"Mom please… I'll always be your daughter."

"I know, baby I know."

Both mother and daughter embraced in a tight hug, making Pascal sigh at the sight.

A knock on the door made Rapunzel and her mother separate. The door opened and the King's head peeked through,

"It's time,"

* * *

><p>Rapunzel walked with her parents down the long hallway. They passed some guards, who bowed respectfully in their presence.<p>

They soon reached a long window that gave them a huge view of the garden, and what a sight it was. There were blue arches draped with colorful flowers; streamers soared from tree to tree making it look like a colorful jungle. There were people everywhere, and all the empty seats were now filled. But what is the best thing about this perfect sight?

Eugene.

He stood next to the alter, waiting for his new bride to walk down the isle. His hair was combed and gelled back, and he wore a navy blue vest and pants that were the same color with a two gold lines on each leg that run down the sides. He also wore a white shirt underneath the vest that puffed out around the sleeves. In any other words, he was dashing.

Rapunzel's mother squeezed her daughter's hand, "I'm going to sit down now, see you in a bit."

After she left Rapunzel turned to her dad, who was obviously trying not to cry.

Rapunzel frowned, "Dad what's wrong?"

The King just shook his head, "Nothing my daughter, I'm very happy for you… even though you're my only little girl. You grew up so fast and I missed your entire childhood."

"Dad I-"

"Forgive me, Rapunzel. I've tried to find you over the years and I feel like that… I've failed you."

Rapunzel shook her head and took her dad's hands, "No daddy, you didn't fail me. Please don't feel that way… no matter what happens, I'll always be your little girl… your little girl that's happily married to a man that she loves so much."

The King sighed, "You grew up so fast… nineteen years just… doesn't seem like a lot."

Just as Rapunzel patted her dad's hand, familiar music started to pick up.

Rapunzel gasped, "It's time, dad it's time!"

Her dad handed her a small bouquet and held a bent arm up, "Shall we go out now?"

She took the bouquet with a smile and placed her hand on her dad's arm, "Yes we shall…"

They began to slowly walk towards the open door that led out to the garden. Upon doing so they turned to face the awaiting wedding party. Everyone stood and took in the sight before them. The aging King and his beautiful daughter began walking down the path towards the alter.

Rapunzel glanced around at each person and gave them a grateful nod. All the people smiled at her approvingly and curtsied respectfully.

Rapunzel's gaze finally focused on her awaiting fiancé. He was looking at her, wearing a huge smile on his face. He looked so handsome in his suit and the smile that he wore made Rapunzel's heart flutter.

After reaching the alter, the music died down. The man that was chosen to marry them spoke up,

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

The King smiled weakly, "I do…"

After he kissed Rapunzel's forehead he gave her hand to Eugene and took his seat.

Eugene gave Rapunzel's hand a reassuring squeeze she squeezed his hand back as the marriage finally began,

"We are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman begin their journey as man and wife…"

The time passed by quickly and the man finally looked towards Eugene,

"Eugene Fitzherbert, do you take the Princess Rapunzel to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

Eugene smiled again at Rapunzel, "I do."

"Princess Rapunzel, do you take Eugene Fitzherbert to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

Rapunzel tried to hold back her tears as she said, "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by the kingdom of Corona I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Eugene wasted no time. He planted a kiss on Rapunzel's lips and twirled her around. Everyone stood and applauded. The applause echoed throughout the land. This is an event that they will never forget.

After the newly weds parted from their kiss, Rapunzel leaned in closer and whispered in her husbands ear, "Now is when our life begins…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Their happily ever after goes on... please review and let me know what you think! XD<strong>


End file.
